


Neir:Automata- Override [F]ate

by Saphire_Tsuki



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphire_Tsuki/pseuds/Saphire_Tsuki
Summary: She had watched them from her seat outside of time. From where everything happened at once and not at all. Always, the same thing, the same cycle. No matter where she started from, the end was always the same. It was the way of this world. It was the way of the creator. If there were a God, then it was His will that the world pass through this rout, no matter how many small changes there were. It was just how it was. They would love, live, and loose over and over. No. No more. She would need a name. There hadn't been any in the Place, so what could she... ah yes, that would do."Wake up, F0. Your first Mission awaits."





	Neir:Automata- Override [F]ate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Fanfic on Archive of Our Own. This is going to be a ride, I hope.

"Adjust brightness so only the right icon is visible." A few moments, "Is that good?" A yes. "Next, audio recognition. Adjust until you can hear my voice. Hello? Hello? Ah, the weather was supposedly nice on ea- oh, good. Good. Next Self Destruct rights... oh, they're on. Great. That's the last of it. Open your eyes, F0, Command has a mission for you."

  
  
Blue eyes opened to reveal a blindfolded woman above her. "Hi?" Pursing of lips, annoyance perhaps? Regardless, F0 sat up, as the woman took a few steps away. "My name is... F0?" A nod from the other woman, that was all she needed to know. Next to her was a blindfold... well, it looked like one, but wasn't. There was no tie to it, it just sat over her eyes. She put it on, before inspecting the other woman. A long dress, black, boots black, and stockings also black. In her own mind she went over the information she had, was it maintenance? Perhaps. She checked her own data, Manufacturing date... today, skillset data, a copy of someone named 2B's. Added data was present, but from where? Not important, she decided, and her attention returned to the other woman, ignoring her clothing that was modest. "Mission?"

  
"It should be in your data, but, you are to assist 2B in her missions." Right. A nod from the new Android, whom stood, "You should be qualified, but we need to test it anyway. This way." Into another room. Into a device. "You won't be physically hurt, but we have to test." A nod. Then, the world faded away. The next thing she knew it was the second day of her life, and she was being let out of the device. She stood, perfectly balanced, and looked to the woman from the start. "All clear, you're ready for your mission. Head to your quarters, there is equipment for you there. Once that's done, head for Command, you'll meet your partners then." A nod, and she left to do so.

  
Her quarters were completely empty, a bed and terminal, and clothing in the cabinets all that was there. Fitting, she was new and she knew that meant that she should probably not have anything in there. Ah, that box must be the equipment. She opened it, to reveal a [YoRha Issued Sword] and [YoRha Issued Bow]. Her weapons. A tiny adjustment to the visor, and a glance at herself. A black dress, similar to the one that 2B supposedly wore, though it was longer, and covered her entire chest, with white for the insignia instead of cut space. Her face was, as all, attractive, though her lips were not 'pouty' as humans would call it; and her white hair was extremely long, falling all the way to her feet. That would get in the way during a fight, but it was not right to simply cut it... she had wasted a good ten seconds on that. Enough, 2B would probably know what to do with it. For the moment she grabbed a black ribbon and tied her hair up loosely at the neck.

 

The halls of the Bunker, the space base which housed YoRha, were white, and a trick of the lighting made it seem to be entirely monochrome, despite the fact that there should be plenty of color in everyone's faces. A part of her mind reminded her that 'Emotions were Prohibited', which served to break her out of a mild sense of annoyance that she didn't know the source of. She silently walked through various groups without really being noticed, despite the abnormal length of her hair, noting that though they were prohibited most of the YoRha members continued to show them with wild abandon. Huh.

 

Into the Command room, down the elevator, towards the commander, and... there, a woman in a gothic ballerina dress, white bob held back by a headband, next to her a youth in a black sailor's uniform, that must be 2B and her other companion. She headed over, before saluting, hand over where a human's heart would be, "Glory to Mankind."  
  


"Glory to Mankind," They saluted back, before settling into their common stances, the man into a stance similar to that of a human teenager, and 2B into one that could only be called a dancer's rest. F0 noted that 2B wore heels, like most of the other women, so why was she wearing regular hiking boots? Perhaps it was a sign of age, though she was not complaining.  
  


"2B, 9S, this is your third companion. She's a prototype model that, if successful, will be rolled out to teams spending extensive time on the surface. I took the liberty of giving her your combat data, 2B, so she should at least not be a liability on the battlefield."

 

"Understood." That was what her voice sounded like? it was warmer than her dossie had suggested.

 

"Wait, why are we getting her?" That was unexpected, according to her data 9S (now she knew his name) was the type to just go with the flow. Barring some com- oh. He was complaining about her. Already? That was fast. "And what's with that name? F0? Shouldn't it be 0F?"  
  


"Prototypes are named first for the type they are to represent." If she didn't answer now he'd just keep asking, wouldn't he? It was slightly interesting, but at the moment she wanted to end his inquiry before he got in trouble. 2B wouldn't like it if he were in trouble. "Greetings, 2B, 9S, my name is F0. From this moment I will be serving with you until the trial of my systems is complete." Neither of them answered, and the briefing of their mission- to go out to the surface and meet with the leaders of the Resistance, becoming the liaison for them and acting as Recon. Fair enough. The three of them then went to the Hangar, entering the Flight Units- mecha that switched between a plane and mobile suit configuration as required to travel from place to place.  
  
To the Surface, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Character Corner. First up, F0!
> 
> Name: F0, or F-Zero  
> Physical Age: 20  
> Type: F Type, an experimental line. Created alongside the M Type, but finished beforehand. Prototype.
> 
> Gender: Female
> 
> Role: Companion Unit assigned to 2B
> 
> Loadout: Swords and Energy Bows
> 
> Pod: Pod 99
> 
> Personality: Type 0, base programming to be loyal to her Companion, quiet, kind to allies. Determined to optimize platonic companionship with 2B.


End file.
